warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Darkness Within Us
Hello c: I have finally decided to start writing this (lame) plot I came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it and please comment on how you think about it. ^-^ If you see any mistakes let me know and I'll fix it! We don't die for our friends.... We live for them! 20:45, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Long and slowly... You take all of my family and friends away from me... But now I ask you... Why didn't you take me too? Chapter One Light.... Was the last thing I saw in this cruel world I live in, as I sunk into the water, getting deeper and deeper. That crazy old tom was right. This was how I was meant to die. Being consumed by the color of my eyes, until I would suffocate. There was nothin I could do about it. I was tired, battered, weak, just like I was all my life. All of this fighting never helped, either. I can still hear them fighting and yowling for freedom, for happiness, for the safety of the clans. But it soon fades away into yowls of victory. Did the clans win? Did the awful group win and destroyed the clans me and that scaredy-cat tom had gathered? Oh I hope not... This is the end for me, and the new for them, for whoever had won this cruel war. And as I sink deeper and deeper with the yowls fading.. And I'm glad for once. '' A golden cat layed in a large basket in a large room of a large twoleg nest. The tail of the cat sweeped it around 4 kits. She purred from happiness and pride. All of them had the same pelt as her and their father; golden fur. All except one who had dull gray fur. "What a hideous kit..." She hissed under her breath and pushed the fluffy kit away from her 'perfect' kits. At this the kit shivered from the sudden breeze that had blown from an open window that was nearby. But the mother didn't do anything about it. Suddenly a door slammed open to see a young twoleg with a dark changeable color pelt walk through it with a bowl that said "Apricot" across it. He set the bowl down next to the she-cat quickly saying, "Here you go, eat up!" And walked away. Apricot got out of the warm bed and went to eat. One of the 'perfect' kits, Marmalade, opened his 'perfect' amber eyes. He prodded his sister, Gold's, side. "Come on, sleepy heads wake up!" Marmalade hissed nicely to Gold. After a long time of eating and prodding Gold finally had waken up, along with the other 'perfect' kit, Charlie, and the last kit that all of the kitties hate, Furball. Furball stretched, opening her icy blue eyes to look over to her three siblings. The were already playing, running out of basket and passed their mother who was still eating. She watched them closely jumping every and and then to see better. "Okay, Gold you're it!" Marmalade yowled and started to run. He was like the leader of the triplets. Being the first born, the biggest, and the strongest. "No fair I'm always it!" Gold pouted and stomped her paws, throwing a fit. "No, Charlie was it last time! Right Charlie?" He flipped over to his brother. Charlie just nodded hastily, not even saying anything. Gold just walked right up to Charlie and poked him, frowning a bit, "Quit being so quiet and talk for once!" Charlie just backed away slowly. Marmalade sighed swepted his long tail on the ground, "Let's just plat already!" "Can I play?" The quiet squeak had came from Furball. She jumped out of the basket, landing onto her mother who had finished eating a few minutes back. From the landing Apricot flung herself right up out of the floor, making the fragile she-kit fly off a bit, making her whimper a bit from the landing. Sudden silence fell apon the room, the three oh so amazing kits stopping and staring at the two with wide eyes. Apricot stood right infront of Furball, eyes showing anger and disgust mixing together. She pushed the runt into a corner closest to them. "And stay there so you won't cause trouble..." She hissed and spun her around to face the two walls that collided together then just padded away back to her spot, and everything went back to normal with the kits playing. Furball just sat there. She was confused at what happened. Yea she knew everyone hated her but her mother had never done anything like this. ''I didn't do anything.. Just land on her from my jump.. ''Furball sighed as tears started to stream down, ''They must really hate me.. Sending me here in this dusty corner! She looked over her shoulder, seeing her sister on top of Apricot snuggling into her short fur and her two brothers laying on her side, much to her surprise. Tears roll down her muzzle some more, What did I do to deserve this corner? Furball layed down and covered her head in her small paws, trying to blend into the blue walls. "Oh, Furball!" A voice had called out to her. She lifted her hear and looked over behind her, seeing Marmalade, Gold, and Charlie. "Were you crying? Over a little time out?" Gold started to snicker, "What a kit!" "Well she is the runt!" Charlie brought in laughing a bit. Furball pinned her ears back, "Stop it! It's not funny!" "Hmmm... I don't think I like your attitude," Marmalade just mewed, a devious look spread across his face. Uh oh... Not again... ''Furball corvered her head again as she tucked herself into the corner, waiting for what would happen next. "Mom!" Marmalade yowled as loud as he could, piercing Furball's ears. He was laying down on his side, having a fake pained emotion on his face. And in almost an instant the large she-cat was towering over the four. The little gold fluff balls all ran to their mother, leaving Furball to be in the shadow. "Furball..." Apricot said, not even letting any of them to explain, smirking a bit, "For this you're sleeping in the box where that horrifying dog stays at." With this her blue eyes grew wide with fear. She remembered seeing the creature. It's dark brown fur and large teeth and scary growls. "N-no!" Furball cried, "anything but that!" Charlie snickered and Gold gave a devilish smile, leaving Marmalade to laugh and say, "Sucks to be you!" As the mother grabbed the gray kit and walked out of the room and into a row of others to the very end. They entered a large room, and Apricot went straight to the cage of the dog. Dropping Furball she shoved her into it. "Hope this'll teach you a lesson..." She muttered and walked slowly away, leaving the small helpless kit all alone in the dark dark room. Chapter Two ''Hope.. Was what I saw in his bright amber eyes as we ran into battle. He was so determined to save his and the others' clans. He was always so afraid, so quiet, always trying to be his best in the most kindest way. But now, he seemed so different, they all did. Maybe the training had worked.. Not like they needed them anyway. And as we all ran into battle, his bright amber eyes met mine for a quick second, and I saw a whole different cat right there beside me. I wouldn't ask for another cat to be with me right then and there. The little tom felt the cool newleaf air flow into the nursery, warming it up. The horrible leafbare frost had finally melted and gone away into the breeze. He blinked his eyes open, rubbing them with his paws. The sun rose above the trees, warming him up through the still bare bushes that surround the den. After a moment he realized that his mother wasn't with him.Must be with Poolcloud...''He thought with a sigh. She was always going the the medicine den, always being sick. With a sigh the dark ginger tom got up from his nest, stretching. Peeping outside and padding out he felt the weight of a small animal jump onto him. "Got you!" The animal giggled, climbing onto the tom's back. He lowered down onto the ground, laying on it now. "Oh no, you foiled my plans!" The mother smiled. "Good morning, Russetkit. Sunkit you better be careful. You're a bit too big for him." She must have seen him stagger Russetkit purred, "Don't worry, Sandflight, if I couldn't handle a kit like Sunkit, then how could I ever become a warrior?" He got up again, letting the yellow tom-kit jump off of him to run off to his littermates, and padded off to the direction of the medicine den. The clan seemed busy today, the fresh-kill pile was nice and filled, more than it had for days. Some warriors were huddled planning patrols, and the apprentices were practicing their battle moves on each other in the mossy area next to the apprentice's den. He couldn't wait for his apprenticeship, it was supposed to be today but it was moved a couple days later because of some serious territory issues with some other clans and rogues. With a sigh he used his paw to move some vines that was covering the den away, seeing the tortioseshell pelt of her mother in the far corner. "Russetkit," She mewed, turning her head all the way to face him. Her voice seemed quieter than it had before. She must be getting worse. "Now Flowerwhisper, I told you to stay still," He heard the tom say from behind her, seeming to inspecting her to find out what the problem was. Russetkit stepped inside, "I hope I'm not intruding..." he mewed. And with a flick of Poolcloud's tail he stepped closer, knowing that was the signal it was okay for him to. He had been here so many times that he now knew where almost all of the herbs were at, the silent signals the medicine cat would make, and at some point he even thought about becoming a medicine cat apprentice at some point, but decided not to since the clan was low on warriors. "I'm sorry I have to keep leaving you," Flowerwhisper said, her voice sad as she wrapped her tail around her kit's paws, "It's just that ever since that outbreak things just got worse..." He could barely remember Mousekit, he had died from an unknown illness that killed two apprentices and a warrior as well; and had left their mother weaker. The tom licked his mother's cheek. "It's alright.. It wasn't your fault." "Can you get me some feverfew?" The gray tabby tom mewed, chewing up some herbs into a pulp. Russetkit nodded, padding toward the back where the herbs were sorted nicely in cracks of a boulder. He pointed his nose into one of them and smelled the sharp tangy smell of the herb, and picked some delicately in his teeth. As he padded back he heard the yowl of their leader. ''A meeting? the ginger tom tilted his head to one side. He spat the leaves next to the poultices and followed after Poolcloud and Flowerwhisper; who was limping slowly. The three peeped out of the vines, seeing Emberstar on top of the rocks piled up high. Suddenly there was a wail that struck throughout the clan followed by another and by the time Russetkit got to the edge of the small cliff the surrounds the clearing, he notices two warriors, Silverflight and Dustfur, carrying a limp Dappled gray body. Another couple of warriors were also carrying a body, a light sandy tabby one. "Today is a grim day..." Emberstar started. "We have lost two of our few warriors, Larkwing and Lionclaw." Some more wails called throughout the camp, one of them his mother's. Larkwing and him were kin, since Flowerwhisper and Larkwing were littermates. He would remember her sneaking him some extra plump mouse, and giving him nice and soft feathers for his moss bed. "They had done so many things for the clan, but now StarClan has called them to their hunting ground." The leader mewed. "We shall begin the vigil at night fall." He jumped down from the top of the pile. Russetkit could see pain in the tom's eyes. The elders came to the two dead warriors, holding some sweet smelling herbs and flowers in their jaws, and started preparing the bodies for the vigil. "C'mon, no need to stare at them." Poolcloud said, guiding the mourning queen back to the medicine den, "We need you to rest so you'll get healthy soon." Russetkit stayed where he was, continuing to watch the elders. He noticed from the corner of his eye some of the other warriors huddling together, some sobbing and some whispering. The tom sighed. No more nice treats for him. Suddenly a sweet scent wafted over him. "What are ya doing sitting here alone?" It was Rosepaw. She sat next to him with her head tilted to one side. Rosepaw and him were best friends when she and her siblings were still kits. "Just watching the elders.." Russetkit said, twitching his tail toward the middle of the clearing. "Hmm..." She looked over at the two old cats. The were limping back and forth from the medicine den and back to the dead warriors. "Maybe this will make you an apprentice quicker, now?" She mewed, her eyes shining. They hadn't got to see each other much, with her training and all. He shrugged, laying down, closing his eyes as the sweet flowery smell of his friend surrounded him.